


The Vision of Escavalon

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV), Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry to merlin_holidays. For La_Temperanza!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vision of Escavalon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



> I've wanted to make some kind of set of Escaflowne/Merlin fanart for some time now so when I was blessed with fuckyeah as my recipient I knew it was a sign from the almighty fandom gods to make some dogdamned fanart! :o

On the morning of Balinor's disappearance, six years old Merlin found a dragon made out of a stone on his night table. Ten years later he still kept it with him, now drilled with a hole for a keyring chain, and still without any scratches or other marks of careless use during the years.  
Curious of all, though, was the swinging motion of it when swung; sharp second long - no less, no more. And the color that Merlin once in a while swore was golden.

This small piece of stone, given to Merlin by his father was the reason why he never gave up on a hope that Balinor would return home someday.

But Merlin never thought it would be _him_ , that would be returning instead.

This is where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Most fun I've ever had! Trying to get as near as possible to the actual title art and I think I actually succeeded in it, YAY!  
> 2\. Inspired by an official Escaflowne movie art.  
> 3\. Yes, it is timed. :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * Escavalon is a place in actual Arthurian myths so couldn't resist not using it.


End file.
